1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording device capable of making a plurality of hard copies of an image from the same input image signals. The recording device of this invention is particularly useful for a newspaper office to record image signals received by a facsimile receiver on a plurality of photosensitive printing plate materials by use of a recording scanning light beam modulated by the image signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a plurality of printing plates bearing an image carried by image signals received by a facsimile receiver has been prepared by first recording the received signals on a reflection type photosensitive recording material, photographically transferring the image recorded thereon to a lith (lithographic) film, and finally repeatedly printing the lith film onto a plurality of printing plate materials, or by directly recording the received signals on a lith film and repeatedly printing the lith film onto a plurality of printing plate materials.
However, the conventional methods of preparing a plurality of printing plates are time consuming and therefore are not suitable particularly for a newspaper office which is required to report news as quickly as possible.
Recently, there has been developed a recording system in which an image carried by the signals received by a facsimile receiver is directly reproduced onto a printing plate material utilizing a laser beam, such as "Laserite" of EOCOM Corp. in U.S.A.
However, the recording device is not suitable for making a plurality of printing plates from the same input image signals since it is not provided with a memory system for storing input image signals.